The Greeks aren't the only ones with kids now
by wildchildcentaur
Summary: When Percy and the gang are chased by a monster that's not quite Greek, they meet two demigods.They soon notice that they speak a different langauge.They then find out that the Greek Deities aren't the only ones who have kids now. Meet the Egyptians. R
1. It's all Greek to me Or not

A.N.

1. I do NOT own any of this. The Percy Jackson characters (excluding my Egyptians) are the property of Mr. Riodan. HE is an amazing writer that I could never compare to.

2. This is the same as another story on PercyQuest (or something like that). It is OK! That account is from me. Neither this account or the one there is plagerizing.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Annebeth yelled as she ran, her sword banging at her hip.

"I don't know! Grover?" Percy answered as he ran.

"I don't know either! It's not Greek!" Grover bleated, running too.

The thing behind them roared. There was no way it was Greek. It had the head of a crocodile, the body of a hippo, and the tail of a lion. It was super fast. Faster than it should have been. The jaws snapped and Grover yelped. Percy stopped to protect his friend. The monster roared again and snapped at Percy's arm. Percy jumped back and cried out in surprise and pain. He looked at his arm and saw a trickle of blood slip down his arm. Nothing had been able to cut him for a while. He swiped at the monster. The monster swiped at the blade. And knocked it out of Percy's hand, unaffected by the Celestial Bronze.

"Oh Gods." Percy whispered.

The monster roared again and crouched to leap. Percy turned back and started sprinting.

"Run!" He yelled ahead.

"That's what we're doing!" Annebeth screamed.

They ran for a few more minutes before they heard the snapping of the jaws of the beast. The monster roared and snapped at them. Grover bleated in fear. Annebeth mouthed to Percy something he couldn't figure out. Then they heard hoof beats. Percy looked behind him in surprise.

Behind them was a gold chariot pulled by a galloping black stallion. The stallion's mane blew back as he threw his head to run faster. There were two people in the chariot, but Percy couldn't tell who. The horse and chariot were next to Percy and his friends in a moment. A tan hand shot down in front of Percy's face.

"Grab my hand!" The hand's owner yelled in a feminine voice.

Percy grabbed the hand and was surprised as he was pulled into the chariot. The hand quickly grabbed Grover as Percy grabbed Annebeth. They pulled them into the chariot. Grover bleated nervously while Annebeth held onto Percy's hand.

"Hold on." The voice said again.

Percy looked over at the owner of the voice. It was a girl, about 16. with long, thick, curly black hair that hung free to her waist. She was naturally tan with two thick gold armlets on each arm. She looked at Percy and he saw she had dark brown eyes, outlined in black eyeliner. She looked back at the other person in the chariot. It was a girl, about 10, that looked the same as the older girl, but she had a gold tipped spear and a silver quiver with her.

The older girl barked something in a different language. Percy looked to Grover and Grover shrugged. The older girl took the reins from the younger girl. The younger girl took an arrow out of the quiver and notched it in her bow. She drew it back and let the arrow free.

It hit the monster in the chest, close to the neck. The monster roared in fury and charged after them. The younger girl called to the older in the foreign language and the older snapped the reins over the stallion's back. The stallion whinnied and picked up speed. The wind roared through their hair as the stallion galloped down the beach parallel to New Jersey. The younger girl grinned at the older girl. Percy jumped when he heard the monster's roar again.

He looked back and saw the monster covering ground quickly. He looked at the girls and saw the younger grinning again. She hefted her spear and got ready. The monster roared again and hissed. As it got closer, the girl balanced the spear. It snapped at the chariot and the girl launched the spear. It twinkled and sparked in the sunlight before embedding itself in the monster's chest.

With a mournful hiss, the monster fell to the ground. The older girl swung the chariot around and the younger girl grabbed the end of the spear as they pasted. She moved back to the reins and the older girl leaned against the chariot side. She smiled to the others.

"We'll lose any tailers in Liberty Park." She told them in an exotically accented voice, "We will be there shortly."

Percy nodded then asked, "What are your names?"

The older girl smiled and answered, "All in due time, Perseus Jackson; Son of the Greek God Poseidon, Annebeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Grover Underwood, satyr."

Percy looked at her oddly and she just smiled, showing her pearl white teeth. She said something to the younger girl and the younger girl laughed highly. She clucked to the stallion and he dropped to a lope. Within a few moments, the green pine trees of Liberty State Park were rising up. The younger girl's stance changed and the stallion dropped to a trot. When they were safely in the shadows of the trees, the stallion dropped to a walk and snorted. The younger girl said something in the other language and the horse stopped.

As they all jumped out of the chariot, the older girl walked to the stallion. She patted his neck and unhooked him from the chariot. As she pulled his bridle off, he trotted away and dropped to the ground. He rolled with a groan. The younger girl cleaned her spear point on her tunic. When the stallion popped up, it walked over to the older girl and rubbed his head on her shoulder. She smiled and rubbed his forehead. Annebeth broke the silence.

"Ok so, how do you know our names?" She asked, "We've never seen you before or even know who you are?"

The older girl looked at the younger. They started to converse quickly in the other language. The older girl cocked her head and said something softly. The younger stamped her foot and snapped something back. The older girl said something quickly and the younger snapped back again. The older girl rolled her eyes and shook back her hair. The younger girl snapped her foot again and her eyes flashed furiously.

"Go find them then. I'll be fine. Sundavar's with me. I'll be fine." The older girl told the younger.

The younger glared at her for a second before turning and running off. The older girl sighed before turning back to Percy and his friends. She rubbed the stallion's nose and cheek.

"Please excuse my friend. She doesn't like strangers." The older girl told them, "With good reason though. My name is Nefertiti Johansson. My mother is the Egyptian Goddess, Isis. My friend that just left is Marian Drew. Everyone calls my Titi, and most call her Mari. I don't know what Mari wants you to call her so it should be safe to call her Marian."

Percy glanced at Annebeth and Grover. They all looked as surprised as he was. Egyptian Gods and Goddesses? He had only heard of the Greeks. Now there were Egyptian's too? Percy felt a headache coming on from the thought of having to learn more Gods and Goddesses. He looked back at the girl, Nefertiti or Titi. Titi smiled pleasantly.

"I know it's hard to think of. But did you think the Greeks were the only Gods and Goddesses to survive and reproduce children? No. There are many others. The Greeks aren't the only ones. There are us Egyptians, a few Norse children, a few Aztec kids, and a couple Nehalem. And we suffer from the same as you." Titi explained.

The stallion rubbed his head on Titi's arm. Titi smiled and rubbed his nose.

"And this beautiful stallion is Sundavar. He is an Egyptian Arabian." Titi told them quickly.

Sundavar nickered his salute to them before turning his head to the rest of the woods. He whinnied to something in the woods. Titi looked over her shoulder and smiled. The younger girl, Marian, and three other girls appeared out of the trees. Titi patted Sundavar's shoulder and the stallion trotted over to the front of the chariot. Marian looked at Titi and the others before hooking up Sundavar. Titi looked back at Percy.

"These three are some more Egyptian demigods. Kanna, Cleopatra, and Masi. Goodbye Percy, Annebeth, Grover." Titi said quickly before hopping into the chariot.

Percy, Grover, and Annebeth watched in surprise as the chariot disappeared into the trees. They watched the dark heads of the girls, Egyptian demigods, disappear too. After a few moments, the hoof beats faded and they were left to find their own way home.


	2. Off to meet the Greeks

I woke up early the next morning. After I dressed for school, I walked down to the living room where I would wait for the rest of us. There were eight of us left. The lucky nine. We had survived the Greeks' war that took the lives of so many of us. It took several of the younger ones too. That damn son of Hermes. He was too charming, too inviting that he took most of us. We dropped from a hundred to eight. At least it made us core eight stronger. A surprise awaited me when I walked into the living room.

Mari sat in the big leather Laz-E-Boy chair in front of the TV and mantle. Everyone was always fighting over it. Her small, wiry, 13 year old body looked so small inside the huge chair. I smiled at her before sitting on the recliner next to her.

"Morning Mari." I said to her as I settled myself and turned on the TV.

Mari nodded and shifted in the chair. I could tell that she wanted to talk about something, but I waited for her. Over the 11 years that I had known Mari, I learned that if she wanted to say something, she would tell you when she was ready; not before. We watched in silence as some man with curly brown hair yelled at us about a product called 'Oxi Clean'. I shifted in my chair and heard Mari shift too.

"Titi?" Mari asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Why did you trust them?" She asked.

I automatically knew who she was talking about. It was the Greek demigods and the satyr. I remembered them like it was only an hour ago that we saved them from an Lrocippo. The demigods were a girl and a boy. The satyr was a male, at least 30 years old. I sighed and looked at her.

"Because they needed help." I answered.

"But they were related to the Son of Hermes. They could have killed us."

"But they didn't. We would have wanted saving from one of their monsters if needed be."

"But we don't need it. We have their Bronze melded into our weapons. They do not have the gold."

"True. But how many of their monsters have something else we don't know about? Like the Hydra and the Manicore."

"We know about them. For the Hydra, dodge the spit and burn each head stump. For the Manicore, watch for the spikes and cut off his tail."

I had to smile when she said that. Mari knew everything about fighting. It was in her blood. Her mother was Sekhmet, Goddess of fighting. She was the slight equivalent of the Greek God Ares.

"We know Mari."

"Then why? They do not know anything about us yet we know all about their Gods and monsters."

"Mari," I sighed, "We did it because it was the right thing to do. I would have wanted one of them to save us if we needed them."

"Why so you always doing what's right, Titi?" Mari asked angrily, "We don't need help."

I sighed again and answered, "I'm always doing what's right because it's right."

I glanced over at Mari and saw she was angry. I glanced again and saw that she was glaring at me. I turned back to the TV and we watched the news in silence. After a few minutes, I heard the sounds of the others getting ready for school. Water ran through pipes overhead for showers and sinks. Drawers and closets slide open and closed. I heard Cleo and Masi argue over a shirt, and then decide who would wear it. Jessi dropped his shoes on the floor by Jaq's bed and Jaq yelled at him. Ziyad fell pulling on his jeans. Kanna padded down the hall to the stairs. Ankh sat on his bed roughly and it squeaked in protest. In a few moments, Kanna jumped the last stair and walked into the living room.

"Morning Titi, Mari." Kanna said as she sat on the couch.

I nodded to her and she watched the news with us. I looked at her and smiled. She was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm Egyptian and PROUD of it!' and it had a hieroglyph of her mom, Hathor, on the back. Cleo had bugged Kanna until she bought it. It was in the Before time.

Next Cleo and Masi came down. They were talking about if kohl or mascara was easier to put on. Cleo liked mascara better, but Masi always liked kohl. Cleo said that the mascara made her fingers sticky, but Masi said mascara was too hard to put on. In my opinion, I liked kohl if I had time, mascara if I didn't.

"Morning everyone." Cleo said as she settled down to wait next to Kanna and continue her talk with Masi.

I smiled at them and kept watching the news. I had to smile a little. The boys were the last ones down. It was normally us girls they complained about in the morning. Jaq and Jessi came down next. Jaq was silent, like always, and so was Jessi. Most people thought our boys were emo for wearing 'eyeliner'. It wasn't eyeliner and we were just following tradition. If you went back to our traditional Egypt, everyone wore kohl.

I heard Ziyad run down the stairs. I was about to warn him about the last step again, but I was too late. With a loud thump, he fell.

"Ziyad, how many times do we have to warn you about the stairs?" Ankh asked lazily as he came down behind his twin.

I froze slightly and turned. Ankh was standing on the second to last step, half-glaring at Ziyad. I watched Ankh jumped down from the step he was on. His raven black hair fell in his face. It had always been long. Except for the time he played a mean joke on Mari. I met Ankh's eyes as he brushed his hair and bangs out of his face. Something crossed in the air between us as our brown eyes met and stayed for a moment. Then I looked away to get off the recliner.

Ziyad snorted, "You don't have to tell me. I just got excited."

"Like a Golden Retriever puppy." Ankh muttered under his breath.

Ziyad narrowed his eyes at his brother and started to say something, but was interrupted by Jaq. We all looked at him as he cleared his throat.

"We have a train to catch if we plan on getting to school on time." He told us.

We nodded and got up. In a few moments, we were traveling underground to our subway train. Ankh and I had sweet-talked the morning and the night shift workers into letting us all pass free. It had been hard, but after a little while of the '6 kids for two 15 year olds' plan worked. We boarded the subway train heading to New York and settled ourselves.

We sat in the back; out of the way of everyone else, unseen to others that didn't look closely. I watched the stations go by out the window. Kanna's head leaned against the window as she caught a few more minutes of sleep. Ziyad sat with Mari, trying to get her to smile. Jessi and Jaq sat together, Jaq listening to music and Jessi reading a book. Cleo and Masi sat together and talked. Ankh stood next to me, a step behind. I could feel the warmth from his hand as he gripped the handle behind my left shoulder. Another station passed before we were submerged into complete darkness of a tunnel.

I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat every time I was in the dark. I almost silently gasped for breath as my heart sped up. Even though I could partly see, I was terrified of the dark. I wasn't Before.

I half jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand squeezed my shoulder softly and I looked up. Ankh looked down at me and half smiled. His eyes told me it was all right. I closed my eyes and took the strength Ankh gave me. He knew of my paralyzing fear more than the others. The hand stayed on my shoulder until a light showed at the beginning of the tunnel.

"It's over soon." Ankh murmured too low for anyone else but me to hear.

I sighed again and leaned gently into his hand. I felt Ankh smile. When the front of the train went into the light, Ankh's hand left my shoulder and returned to the handle. It was as if he never moved. In a few moments, we were out of the subway and walking into the bustling downtown New York City. Around the corner was our school, and the Greek demigods. There were also two twins of the Norse God, Loki, three children of the Aztec God Quetzalcoatl and the Goddess Coyolxauhqui, and two Nephilim, sons of the angels Gabriel and Michael. We knew them. It was the Greeks we didn't really know. For all we knew, the Son of Hermes could have been their best friends.


	3. Explanations help with confusion

We walked through the double doors of the high school as a group. In the next few moments, we split up. Jessi and Jaq headed towards the gym and locker room. Jaq was in weight training for his Junior year, and Jessi for his freshman year. Kanna and Masi walked towards the junior high wing of the campus. They were both in their 8th grade year. Cleo and Masi walked toward the science part of the high school campus. Cleo was in Geology and Masi was in Honors Biology. Masi, Ziyad, and Ankh were amazing in anything to do with the human body. If anybody asked, they said it like an inside joke that it was 'in their blood'. It was an inside joke. Their father was Anubis, God of Healing and the Dead. They were our house healers. Together, they could bring someone back from the dead. They had before.

Soon it was just Ziyad, Ankh, and I. Ziyad waved slightly and left Ankh and I at one of the halls for his History class. Ankh and I walked down the hall and turned the corner. I pretended to look at a banner on the wall. Instead, I was checking that nobody from our house were behind us. A few steps later, Ankh did the same. We turned a corner.

"Is anyone following?" Ankh whispered.

I shook my head and said, "No. Do you see anyone?"

Ankh shook his head slightly and answered, "No. We pulled it off again."

I smiled and nodded. In mid-step, our hands linked together. I immediately relaxed and felt Ankh do the same. We don't know why, but for some reason we kept our mini relationship from everyone else in the house. We felt like is was the right thing. We had lost so many in the war that just ended in August. From what we hear, the Son of Hermes gave his life to save the world. We still didn't forgive him for what he'd taken from us.

Ankh squeezed my hand as we walked to our Latin class. Slowly, we moved closer together. Our shoulders brushed together a few times as we walked the last few steps to the class. The sight I saw made me pause for a moment. Walking into the class, were two of the three Greeks from the other day.

"What's wrong, Titi?" Ankh asked.

I moved my head slightly to gesture to the two Greeks. He nodded and we walked into the class. Unlinking hands, we walked to our desks in the back right corner. From there, we could see everything. And everyone. The Greeks were talking to the teacher in a wheelchair. He feigned disability, but Ankh and I knew he was the centaur, Chiron. Annebeth looked up at us when we entered and took our seats. She met my eyes with a slightly confused look. With a smirk-smile, I nodded slightly to let her know she wasn't seeing things. I smiled as her eyes widened and she grabbed the boy's sleeve. He looked at me in surprise and I nodded again. They turned back and talked rapidly to Chiron.

"Old friends?" Ankh asked with a smirk.

"Two of the Greeks Mari and I saved the other day." I told him.

He nodded. The two Greeks walked to their desks, which were near ours. Chiron rolled himself to the front of the class and began to teach. Within a few minutes, a note was passed to me. I looked at Annebeth and she nodded. Opening the note, I half smiled. It thanked Marian and me for saving Annebeth, Percy, and Grover (the Greeks) from our monster. The Greeks greatly appreciated it, but were wondering if our claims of being Egyptian demigods were true. I slipped the note to Ankh and he passed it back, nodding. I respond saying Mari and I were welcome for their thanks, and yes we are Egyptian demigods. I was a daughter of Isis and Mari was a daughter of Sekhmet I passed it back to Annebeth.

The next note from Annebeth asked if the guy I walked in holding hands with was an Egyptian demigod too, and how many of us were there. I said, he is. That is Ankh, son of Anubis. There are 9 of us, but there were much more before your war. The next note came back asking why there was only 9 now and why the Greek war effected us. I told her that many of us joined either the Gods side or Kronos's side and died. Many of them were persuaded by the Son of Hermes to join his side. She responded by saying she was sorry for us and if I meant Luke. I told thank you and I didn't know the name of the Son, but I guess that would be it. Her next note asked if we would eat lunch with her, Percy, Grover, and another boy named Nico.

I paused in my response and leaned over to ask Ankh. He nodded and I told her that sounded fine. She asked where should we meet. I told her between the High school and Junior High wings of the campus. All of us look like Ankh and I. There should be four boys and five girls. Her response was an OK and we'll meet you there. I told Ankh and we continued on in the class without interruption. The next 2 periods went by fast and soon Ankh and I were walking to meet everyone in between the two wings. My agreement with the Greeks was not well met.

"What do you mean they're coming here?" Cleo asked angrily.

"They just want to talk and find out more." I told them calmly, glancing over at Mari.

She was completely ignoring me. After the questions were answered and we got lunch, we walked to where we would meet the Greeks. We sat for a few moments and ate lunch. Ankh and I were elected to talk for us when they came. Soon, we saw them and watched them come over. I guess Annebeth was going to do the talking for they're group because she was the first person to say something.

"Hey, Titi." She told me as she and her friends sat down across from us.

"Hello Annebeth, Percy, Grover." I told them as they sat.

Annebeth paused for a moment, forgetting that we knew their names. I could see it clearly rattled them that we knew who they were.

"This is Nico." She told us, gesturing to the boy wearing all black.

I almost smiled when I noticed Cleo, Masi, and Kanna perk up and look at him closely. I murmured to them in Ancient Egyptian and they relaxed again. When I looked back at the Greeks, I saw that Grover was looking at me strangely.

"I spoke to them in Ancient Egyptian, our native tongue." I told him, "Like you speak in your native Ancient Greek."

Grover nodded slightly and asked, "How do you know who we are?"

I half smiled and answered, "Because we listened and watched. You were friends with a few of our brothers and sisters."

Annebeth asked a question next, "Who? We didn't know about any other demigods until a few days ago."

I rubbed my arm were a black gold armlet rested under my shirt. I felt the rest of us look away sadly and do the same.

"Many, but a few you may recognize. Michael Yew, son of Apollo and Geb, Sonora Wilson, daughter of Bast and Athena, Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite and Isis, Lee Fletcher, Son of Apollo and Horus, Bianca Di'Angelo, daughter of Hades and Anubis, Cas-" I started to name another before Nico jumped up and interrupted me.

"NO!" He exclaimed, "My sister was not an Egyptian demigod! She was a daughter of Hades. We aren't Egyptian."

I sighed and glanced at Ankh. Ankh rubbed his arm sadly and glanced behind him at Ziyad and Masi.

"We know it's a shock to you, Nico." Ankh told him, "But your sister was our sister too. We only met her once, right before you were born. Last time we visited our father, we talked with her."

Nico shook his head and told us, "Bianca is in the Underworld, not wherever you go to."

Ankh sighed again and told him, "She spends part time in the Duat and part time in the Underworld."

Nico quieted back down as Grover asked, "Are you sure? I knew Michael and Lee their entire lives."

"We are. We feel pain every time a sibling dies." I told him as I gestured to our group, "We were all in abundant pain when Percy and Charles Beckondorf blew up the Son of Hermes's cruise ship. A hundred of our siblings died that moment. Most of them not even our age yet."

The Greeks fell silent in horror. They knew they had killed some demigods, but they didn't know they killed that many. I saw a tear run down Annebeth's cheek. They were silent for a few moments.

"Wow." Annebeth murmured, "We never knew."

I nodded and told them, "We are very good at disguising ourselves. As you saw the other day, our monsters are very hard to kill."

Annebeth nodded and said, "Yeah. What kills them?"

"Pure blessed gold and a mortal blow."

Annebeth nodded. Percy looked at me curiously.

"You said it wasn't just the Greeks and the Egyptians. There were Norse, Aztec, and two Nephililims." He asked.

I nodded and told him, "Yes. Odi and Emer are twin siblings of the Norse God, Loki. Anita is the daughter of Coyolxauhqui and Calico is the son of Quetzalcoatl. Aaron and Corbin are sons of the Angels Gabriel and Michael."

Annebeth's eyebrows raised at that. Grover half whistled. I took a bite of my lunch as the Greeks talked together. After a drink from my water, Annebeth had another question.

"So do your Gods and Goddess's have a place like Olympus is for us?"

"Somewhat. Most Gods stay in the Duat most of the time. Osiris and Anubis stay in the Otherworld most of the time. Thoth is at a University. Bast drops in from time to time. I don't really know where Isis and Horus are. Set was banished to the Duat."

Annebeth nodded and looked over at our group. I saw her trying to recognize the lost siblings in us. Grover looked like he was trying to recognize the girls from the other day. Percy just looked plain confused. Nico was the next to talk though.

"Can you introduce yourselves?" He asked, "It's kinda hard to think of people as that girl or that guy."

I smiled knowingly and nodded.

"I'll let everyone introduce themselves." I told the Greeks, "I am Nefertiti Johansson, Daughter of Isis. Titi works just fine."

I nodded to Ankh and he continued, "My name is Ankh Malapese, Son of Anubis."

Ziyad continued after his brother, "I'm Ziyad Malapese, Son of Anubis."

Masi rolled her eyes slightly and continued, knowing that she should come next, "Masi Malapese, Daughter of Anubis."

Jessi smiled at the Greeks and told them, "Jessi Yew, Son of Bast."

Kanna grinned and told them, "Kanna Resse, Daughter of Hathor.

Jaq muttered, "Jaquin Ohan. Jaq works just fine."

Cleo smiled at Nico, "Cleopatra King, Daughter of Osiris. Cleo works best though."

I glanced behind me at Mari. Mari glared at the Greeks before glancing at me.

With a sigh, she told them, "Marian Drew, Daughter of Sekhmet. Mari is the only thing I respond to."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. Annebeth nodded and looked at the others.

"Well you know our names and who our parents are." She said.

I nodded and smiled, answering, "We've felt that if we know who people are, there is less of a chance of getting killed from a mistake."

Grover nodded and asked, "Where do you all live? Or is there, like, a camp where you go."

I felt the others stiffen slightly behind me. I nodded to them, acknowledging before looking back at the Greeks.

"We have a house on the East side that fits us fine." I told them.

Grover nodded, then looked at the others. Annebeth nodded slightly, then Percy did. Nico shrugged, then nodded. Grover looked back at us.

"We have a camp, Camp Half-Blood." Grover started carefully, "If you would want to come, and stay at the Camp with us,…maybe part time or something. I don't know, it might be safer."

I nodded and told them, "We would have to discuss it more, but thank you for your offer."

Grover nodded and said, "We'll give you time to think."

They then got up and walked away. I turned to the others and measured their reactions. Jessi, Jaq, and Ziyad were thinking about it, Cleo and Masi were talking to each other about it, Kanna thinking about it. I looked at Mari and saw her eating and looking at me with a 'it's your decision' look. Ankh looked over at me.

"What do you think?" He asked.

I shrugged and answered, "It may be good for us. The Camp has magical wards that will keep even our monsters out. And we can teach them our ways, and us theirs."

Ankh nodded and blinked to me. He tilted his head slightly to the right. I nodded and tilted my slightly to the left. We entered our private empathy link.

_Do you think they'll go with us?_, I asked him.

Ankh mentally nodded and told me, _Don't worry. We'd follow you anywhere. And it isn't bad for anyone. Sekan can't follow you there._

_True_, I thought quietly, _But what if he can. I'm betting they will separate us according to our parentage, and Anubis and Isis are nothing alike._

Ankh mentally shrugged and answered, _You'll be fine. I'll sleep on the floor next to your bunk if I have to if that's what means keeping you safe from that monster._

I mentally smiled to him and told him, _Thanks Ankh. I don't think you'd have to. I would probably be in the Athena or Hera cabin._

Ankh mentally smiled and answered, _Exactly. You'll be safe and I'll be just a few cabins away._

I mentally nodded. _Ok. Back out loud?_

Ankh mentally nodded and we broke out of the empathy link. We looked back at the group. Mari looked at us with a raised eyebrow. The rest of the group had finished talking among themselves. I looked everyone in the eyes, trying to see what they thought. They looked at Ankh and I. I looked everyone in the eyes again before saying my decision.

"We will go with the Greeks, during our break in one month." I told them.


	4. Thinking

The bell rang and we went back to our separate classes. The next day Ankh and I told the Greeks that we would go with them at our break before class. They also introduced us to Chiron, even though we already knew who he was. Chiron was extremely interested in us and our ways. A month passed quickly, and as normally as usual for us. Over the weekends, Ankh and I made plans and we hunted monsters. We also searched even more for other demigods to take with us when we went to the camp. The night before we would meet the Greeks to travel to their camp, I snuck outside and sat on the fire escape, thinking.

As I watched the stars, I heard someone climb up from the fire escape. I looked over and smiled to Ankh as he climbed up. He walked over and laid down next to me. As we watched the stars, Ankh moved a little closer and put one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Thinking?" He asked.

I nodded and answered, "I'm nervous about tomorrow."

He smiled and squeezed my shoulders gently, saying, "You worry too much, Titi. Why are you nervous about tomorrow? You trust the Greeks more then I do."

I smiled thankfully up at him and told him, "I worry about us. What if we are broken up too much and don't stay close and remember our past? What if Sekan and Luke come back? What if Sekan is already there? What if-"

Ankh shook slightly with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, half angrily.

"You." He replied softly, "I never thought Isis was the goddess of worry too."

I play punched him and said, "That's not funny."

"Don't worry." Ankh told us, resting his head on mine gently, "We follow you anywhere and will always stay close. It's in our blood."

I sighed and leaned against Ankh, telling him, "Thanks. I hope everything will go as planned tomorrow."

I felt a slight pressure on my temple. I glanced up and saw Ankh lightly kissing my temple. When he saw me looking, he smiled at me his smirk-smile. I sighed contentedly and leaned against him. Ankh wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine and sighed too. With the light of the moon looking over us, we fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, Kanna stood over me, the sun outlining her. She had been shaking me awake. Ankh was no where in sight. Standing, I looked down over the edge of the building. Sundavar and the rest of us demigods stood ready. I smiled gratefully to Kanna and stood up. She jumped down the stairs as I changed into the clothes she had left.

After I changed, I jumped down the stairs and to the chariot. Mortals would just think it was a truck and horse trailer. The chariot also grew for us comfortably and it wouldn't be hard for Sundavar to pull. We were meeting the Greeks at the other side of the bridge on Long Island Sound. From there, we would go to their camp. I climbed into the chariot and stood next to Ankh. Secretly, he squeezed my hand once as Mari snapped the reins over Sundavar's back and we started for Long Island Sound.

We were ready for what ever was thrown at us.


End file.
